


A Hard Day's Night

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood, Bloodshed want to protect and love Thornstriker dearly, Cell Phones, F/M, Fluff, Language, Minor Character Death, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Phone Calls & Telephones, Teasing, mobster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed is finishing up a job while he's also catching up with his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title comes from a Beatles song. No, it has nothing to do with the plot of the story.

 

 _"_ _Are you alright, Bloodshed?  You sound tired."_

 

"I'm alright," he reassured her as he wiped the back of his bloody hand against his forehead to collect the sweat, "Business work is just stressing me out.  Some jerk was trying to haggle the boss for more money from a business deal they had.  I had to escort the man out and he wasn't very cooperative."

 

_"Oh dear.  You didn't hurt him, did you?"_

 

His bloody corpse being hauled by Novabomb and Nebula to be thrown into the sewers could be seen from the car, but Bloodshed ignored it as he continued to keep a watch out.  "I... might have had to shake him up a bit, but he tried to punch Nebula."

 

_"Bloodshed."_

 

"... Okay, he only pushed her.  But he also called her a cunt."

 

_"Bloodshed~"_

 

"I know, I know.  You don't like it when I get physical with others.  But I have to show a little muscle now and again.  I can't do my job if people aren't intimidated."

 

He heard her sigh over the cell.   _"I understand.  I just wish you didn't have to."_

 

"... I wish I didn't have to either."

 

But he knew better than to hope for a simple life doing paperwork in an office before going back home to the woman he loved.  He was born into this life and the only way out was the same way as guys like the asshole whose body was now floating down the sewer to be eaten by whatever was down there.

 

And he would do everything in his power to keep Thornstriker from becoming a part of it.  Even if it meant lying to her for the rest of his life.

 

"Hey... what time do you get out of the university tonight?"

 

_"... I think 5.  Maybe 6 if the labs take longer.  Why?"_

 

"I'm gonna take you out for dinner tonight."

 

_"What?"_

 

"We've both had long weeks.  You were doing overtime at the university... two days, remember?"

 

_"Y-Yes... things have just been so hectic around here."_

 

"Let's take the night off and relax.  We both deserve it."

 

He heard her pause and shuffle papers on her desk, probably checking to see if it was possible.  But he already knew her answer.

 

_"That... I would like that a lot."_

 

"The Old Front Shack by the river?"

 

_"Yes, Primus, we haven't been there in forever."_

 

"Then I'll meet you there after work?"

 

_"Y-Yes, I'll try to get there around 5:30."_

 

"Alright."

 

_"I'll call you if I leave later."_

 

"I know you will."

 

_"...Bloodshed?"_

 

"Yes Thornstriker?"

 

_"...I-I'll see you tonight."_

 

"I'll see you then."

 

_"G-Goodbye."_

 

"Bye." He waited for her last breathing, hearing the flush in it, before the phone call ended.

 

"You done talking to your girlfriend?"

 

He turned to Nebula, who was standing outside the car door with Novabomb who had his shit-eating grin on again. Bloodshed just pocketed his cell phone as they entered the car.

 

"So... you guys going out on a date tonight?"

 

"It's just dinner, Nova.  We've both had long weeks."

 

"Aww-Ow~"

 

Nebula shook out the hand that had slapped the back of Novabomb's head.  "Cut it out. I just wanna get back and shower.  Fuck, when was the last time that fucker had a proper shower?"

 

Ignoring his friends’ bickering, Bloodshed put the car in reverse and quickly got them out of there.  He also needed to go back and clean up.

 

He couldn't show up to dinner tonight with Thornstriker with blood on his hands and outfit.

 

END


End file.
